


Says Who?

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Riona Cadash [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt sent to me by my friend, allthehinterlandelfroot, for Riona. As always, Riona had some colorful language to share.
Series: Riona Cadash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546165





	Says Who?

Riona had no idea what the coming meeting had been called for. It had been insisted that she had to attend, no matter what. 

She left the table when the bell rang out. Wishing Varric a farewell after downing the rest of her ale, she slammed the cup down then wiped her face. When Varric chuckled at her, she stopped.

“What’s so fucking funny?” she asked him.

Varric waved her, “it’s nothing. You’ll see soon enough.”

Riona eyed him suspiciously but decided she better not be late to the meeting. Walking through the hall, she set a scowl on her face to deter any fancy nobles from trying to stop her, everyone moving out of her way as she walked just as she hoped.

“So what’s this meeting about anyway?” she said as she entered the war room, finding her advisors there and waiting for her arrival. Leliana was clearly trying to hide a smile and it annoyed her for some reason. When she gave her a challenging look, Leliana’s smile widen for the briefest moment before she tried to compose herself once again.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine began. “I asked for this meeting because we need to discuss your behavior.”

“My behavior?” Riona shouted.

“Yes, and quite frankly your poor choice in words. It has been reported to us from several sources on many occasions that you have used less than worthy language and we’re afraid you’re setting a bad example for the Inquisition,” Josephine informed her.

“Says who?” Riona demanded.

“Everyone,” Leliana answered, stifling a laugh.

“Everyone? Like those bullshit nobles out there?” Riona questioned.

“It’s not just them. The soldiers have been caught more than a few times worrying aloud what impact it will have on our allies,” Cullen interjected.

“This is fucking bullshit,” Riona said, throwing her hands up before being to pace around the room before turning to Leliana. “And what’s so funny to you?”

“I told them this meeting would be pointless. The fact that anyone thinks they can get you to change is quite funny to me,” she informed her.

“Maker’s balls,” Riona said shaking her head. “Look, if it’s that big of a fucking deal I’ll work on it ok?”  
  
“That’s all we ask,” Josephine said with a nod and a cautious look.

Leliana walked around the table and held her arm out which Riona reluctantly took, “let’s go to the gardens and have a round of chess, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
